


Missing Papers  [Work title]

by Madita1908



Series: The Saint and the Rockstar [4]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Home, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: He folded up the paper again and stuffed it in his pocket before taking a look at his watch. He was now definitely to be late for his meeting.
Relationships: Francis Saint-Germain/Joan of Arc
Series: The Saint and the Rockstar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Missing Papers  [Work title]

Saint Germain could easily forget about appointments and his to-do list he made. On serial occasions, he forgot about meetings, doctor appointments (he didn't need them, but he made some so to his manager he would appeal as a normal humani, also his wife would make him seem at least a dentist every 6 months) and once he even forgot an important meeting with a record label.

For sure, the rock star owned a calendar, but this book would lay mostly on his desk, buried under dozens of papers, and he never really wrote into the book. If there were any important dates or arrangements, he would write them down on a piece of paper and hung it up on the door of his office. It hadn't always been like this.  
Back in the day, when he hadn’t been immortal, he had been very good at memorizing his meetings and especially the stories he would tell his current hosts. Paper had been expensive back then and people weren't stressed about time as today. Sometimes the count like these had been the better way to live.

On a cosy autumn morning, after having a nice, long breakfast with his wife, he was running helplessly around the house, desperately searching for his to-do list for the day. He knew he has had it in his hand before breakfast, but he couldn't remember where he'd left it. The immortal French men were running already a little late for a meeting with his manager (which Joan had reminded him of earlier) in about half an hour, but he needed the list. Damn, he would be late again for a meeting and his manager wouldn't be that happy about it.  
“Hey Joan have you seen-” he started his question as he entered the living room where Joan was arranging the pillows on the couch but stopped when he saw her looking at him already. It wasn't something new for Joan, that her husband would run searching for something through their house, and after observing his behaviour the past hour, she already knew what he was doing.

“Francis, before you go, remember that you need to make appointments with your dentist and the photographer today until 1 pm. Call the event manager around 3 pm for the concert this Friday. You also should pick up Palamedes' birthday present from the store. Don't forget to send Scatty her five bucks for that bet you've lost.” She answered his unfinished sentence softly.

Francis blinked. Sometimes, the rock star thought his wife's eyes were everywhere in this house. She always knew where what was lying around and what was going on. On top of that she was like an assistant, keeping track of his to-dos. Of course, they had a strong emotional connection built up over the centuries they knew each other, but could she really just have read his thoughts? Obviously not, because the things she just reminded him of hadn't been on his mind! Both had agreed not to really do it, unless a few occasions such as when on a noisy location. ”H-how the hell do you know all that?” Surprise swung with his voice, and he knew he was staring at her, according to the grin that started to spread on her lips. The immortal wasn't even sure, if those were things on his to-do list. Vaguely, he remembered it.  
Maybe his wife was just joking with him, as she sometimes did. She would make up things that he should do, just so that she doesn't have to do them. Mostly these were small things, such as the picking-up-present thing, or taking out the rubbish, going over to the neighbours for excusing the loud music in the night (when he forgot to close the door of the roof balcony).  
But does he really had to do all those things Joan had just counted? The count could feel sweat rising on his forehead.  
The small French woman chuckled. “I can see it in your eyes”, she told him, throwing another pillow on the couch.  
This startled Francis. Sweat started to wet his hands, and he rubbed them dry nervously on his shirt. Now he wasn't so sure any more, if Joan was joking or not. From experience, he could tell that you could see a lot in people's eyes. For example, you could see if they were lying or enjoying. You could even see the pain in the eyes. He felt an insecure feeling rising inside him, and he wanted to say something but all that left his mouth were “Uh-hum uh…”  
Joan started laughing at the expression on her husband's face. The round face looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. “Nah I’m kidding. I found your to-do list in your studio when I was watering my herbs.” She walked over to him and produced a folded paper from her Jeans pocket and handed it to him. Still a little nervous, Saint Germain unfolded the paper. It was the to-do list he had looked for! Relief rushed over him as he read his writing.

  * call the dentist and the photographer until 1 pm
  * call the event manager around 3 pm for the concert this Friday
  * pick up Palamedes' birthday present from the store
  * sent Scatty five bucks



Damn, if he hadn't had his wife! He folded up the paper again and stuffed it in his pocket before taking a look at his watch. He was now definitely to be late for his meeting. In a rush, he pulled his wife into a quick kiss. “Thank you for finding it! I have to lea-” he started to say after the kiss but Joan interrupted him: “You know, you still have to turn your watch back an hour, right?”

Once again, Francis stared at her after letting go of her.  
“We turned clocks back on Saturday, honey” Joan explained, “but you haven't handed me your watch.” Another wave of relief rolled down the counts back. Looking at his watch, he let out a breath.  
It was showing 12.15 pm. Gently grabbing Joan's wrist, he took a look at her clock. 11.15 am. He still had about 1 hour and 30 minutes! After pulling Joan again into a kiss he whispered into her ear: “I have no clue how to thank you for saving my ass again.”  
Joan grinned. “Oh, I am sure we can figure out something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
